Halo, Pak Dokter!
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: Percayalah, sakit gigi lebih menyakitkan daripada sakit hati. Karena itu, kenapa tidak memilih dokter gigi sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Gigi saja bisa diobatinya, apalagi hatimu #asoy


"Ini daftar pasiennya, Dok." Wanita berseragam khas suster (berjalan, bukan ngesot) menyerahkan selembar kertas yang beralas papan. Orang yang ia sebut dokter menerimanya dan langsung mengamati tulisan-tulisan tangan yang ada di daftar yang tertera di kertas putih itu.

"Hah? Dia ke sini?!"

"A-anu … siapa, Dok?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya untuk berpikir jernih. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja."

Si perempuan pun keluar dari ruangan bercat hijau itu. Huft, mentang-mentang punya rambut hijau, ruang kerjapun dicat hijau. Tapi dengar-dengar sih, cat hijau itu adalah _oha-asa_-nya.

Satu per-satu pasien memasuki ruangan untuk diperiksa, ada juga yang langsung _to the point_ minta cabut gigi.

Sampai di suatu ketika, seorang laki-laki berambut merah masuk dengan gagah dan berani. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya, laki-laki itu tak gentar untuk diperiksa, bahkan lebih berkesan seperti bos yang akan memecat si dokter.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Shintarou."

Senyumnya tersungging, sangat tidak biasa, batin si dokter sambil memandangi orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sepertinya, hari ini akan ada acara reuni dengan uhuk-alumni semenya itu-uhuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~a kuroko no basuke fanfiction~**

**Halo, Pak Dokter! **** Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**kuroko no basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ooc (jangan heran, ya :')))), au, typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Akashi." Midorima menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, sok keren. Profesinya sebagai seorang dokter spesialis gigi membuatnya dipandang sebagai seseorang yang sangat mengagumkan oleh banyak orang—selain sebagai seorang mantan anggota generasi keajaiban. Tentu saja dia harus bersikap layaknya orang populer yang perlu dipuja kaum hawa, walau sampai sekarang dia masih saja mempertahankan (atau menerima nasib) status _single-_nya_—_seperti itulah bahasa kerennya.

Sepertinya Akashi sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik hari ini. Dia tak sungkan-sungkannya tersenyum ketika aki-aki ups laki-laki di hadapannya itu berlagak serius seperti seorang dokter senior yang sedang menangani pasien dalam keadaan kritis.

Sebenarnya, laki-laki rambut ijo macam melinjo itu gugup, tegang, sekaligus grogi bekerja di hadapan Akashi, saat ini. Wajahnya yang berkeringat anget dia paksakan untuk tetap tenang layaknya laki-laki _cool _yang ada di _manga-manga shoujo_—kebetulan _shoujo_ adalah _genre manga_ favoritnya.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Memangnya siapa kau berani memerintahku."

"Aku doker gigi di sini. Jika kau tak menurutinya, kau yang akan ada dalam masalah," jelas pemuda ber_megane_ itu sambil menatap sepasang mata di hadapannya dengan tajam setajam kegantengannya yang menusuk hati _author_.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mendengus, "Ya sudah. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku baru pertama kali ini menuruti perintah orang lain, sejak aku masuk dunia basket, sampai sekarang."

"Lalu?"

Akashi menelan ludah. Berani-beraninya laki-laki itu menjawab perkataannya hanya dengan satu kata—karena peraturannya adalah, anggota harus menjawab perkataan ketuanya dengan kata yang lebih banyak dari kata yang diucapkan oleh ketuanya itu.

Eh, tapi itu kan hanya peraturan masa lalu di Teikou. Sekarang sudah berbeda cerita. Midorima menjadi dokter gigi, dan Akashi menjadi pegawai di sebuah perusahaan. Awalanya, lamaran kerja Akashi di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ditolak karena tinggi badannya tidak memenuhi syarat kriteria pegawai. Tapi karena dia membawa gunting … sudahlah, tak perlu dilanjutkan ceritanya. Akashi pun membuka mulutnya, sampai akhirnya Midorima memeriksa benda-benda putih yang berjejeran rapi di dalamnya.

Belum lama setelah selesai diperiksa, Akashi langsung bicara lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, di umurmu yang sekarang, apakah kau sudah mempunyai calon pendamping hidup?"

Midorima yang awalnya sibuk dengan berbagai alat yang akan digunakan untuk memeriksa pasiennya itu berbalik ke arah Akashi, dengan masker yang terpasang di wajah mulusnya. "Jangan banyak bicara, aku akan segera mencabut gigimu."

Dan beberapa alat yang mirip peralatan di bengkel milik Aomine Daiki mulai memasuki mulut pria berambut merah itu.

Perlu menghabiskan waktu duapuluh menit untuk menangani gigi berlubang Akashi yang memang seharusnya segera dicabut. Cukup lama bagi laki-laki itu, mengingat dia ingin segera mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada si mantan _shooter_ di timnya itu.

"Sudah selesai, silakan keluar."

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih ingin bicara."

Shintaro gemetar mendengar suara khas milik Akashi. _'I-ini tidak mungkin … Akashi masih ingin di sini? Untuk apa? Apakah untuk melam-eh untuk membicarakan hutang-hutangku saat masih di teikou yang belum lunas padanya? Gawat, aku kan masih menjadi dokter newbie dan belum gajian. Duh, bagaimana ini?'_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," lanjut Akashi yang masih duduk di kursi pasien.

Shintaro terkejut. Ternyata karena pertanyaan itu—pertanyaan konyol itu harus ia jawab?

"Belum. Kau juga 'kan, Akashi."

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"..." Shintaro belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia berpikir sejenak atas apa yang tadi ia katakan. "Aku hanya iseng menjawabnya. Wajahmu seperti wajah orang jomblo, sih," jawab Shintaro kemudian, mencari mati.

Selang beberapa detik, Akashi tersenyum. Midorima sudah siap diapa-apakan oleh laki-laki itu. _"Sudahlah, jangan takut akan apa yang sudah engkau katakan. Yang penting harga dirimu selamat. Masa' kau akan bilang bahwa kau tahu itu karena mencari tahu dari orang-orang terdekat Akashi? Okeoke? Ayo semangat Midorima!"_ Midorima berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dan sama sekali tak sesuai dugaannya, laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya justru menepuk pundaknya, kemudian berkata, "Kau pasti akan segera memiliki pasangan hidup. Profesimu sebagai doker gigi sangat menakjubkan, Shintaro."

"… apa?"

Dan dari luar ruangan, beberapa pasien sudah berteriak minta diperiksa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan keras. Sudah seperti sekelompok orang yang ingin tawuran. Pada akhirnya, Akashi pun mengalah dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Gigi saja bisa kau obati, apalagi hati seseorang. Aku yakin, jodohmu akan segera datang. Atau mungkin, memang sudah mendatangimu."

Pintu pun dibukanya, lalu ia tinggalkan lantai ruangan dengan langkah kakinya yang pelan. Midorima memandangi punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin lama semakin buram di pandangannya, lalu lenyap tertelan jarak. Seperti jalangkung saja si Akashi itu—datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar, pikirnya.

Midorima pun kembali bekerja, dan mencoba melupakan perkataan terakhir yang disampaikan oleh Akashi Seijuro sebelum mantan kaptennya itu meninggalkan ruangan ini.

**-END-**

**a/n :**

gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ini :'3 saya tau mereka ooc sangat di sini www mau gimana lagi ya—lol btw saya baru pertama kali terjun/? ke fandom knb di ffn www salam kenal ya /ojigi lembut selembut kulit midorima/

oh ya, sebenernya mau ikut akmd week kemaren tapi pas itu gabisa karena lagi us ./ mungkin ini balasannya/?/

**sign,**

**ulya**


End file.
